IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary
April 1, 2013 In celebration of 53rd year anniversary of the undisputed number 3 network in the country, the most-watched TV station in the country IBC-13 unveiled its new station ID and new slogan Pinoy Ang Dating this Monday (April 1) along with its new owner, new talents, new shows and new headquarters studios Broadcast City and the transmitter tower at 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter located at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City, opened pioneering doors many important innovations in the Philippine commercial broadcasting and the mass communications for the PCGG government of privatization and upgrade of its facilities as IBC aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the television broadcasting industry because of the stable, strong and rival competition that will bringing back the Golden Age of Television. IBC-13 is one of the biggest 3 broadcasting companies here in the Philippines now on its 53rd year gearing up to reclaim supremacy with the new slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. The line-up that will now challenge the high-rating network ABS-CBN and GMA in these primetime-caliber shows, the Kapinoy Network has grown by leaps and bounds and shown unparalleled growth in programming content, signal strength and ratings performance proudly established many firsts in the Philippine broadcast industry. Though relaunch the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has the sequestered TV-radio network stages a transformation, is assures that it will continue to its commitment to bringing quality Kapinoy programming viewers. Since 1977 to 1988, IBC reaching the number 1 television network of the 70s and 80s. And now, IBC-13 is now being a strong number 3 and even number 2 in the television broadcasting field, in the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and Studio 23 will offering the other number 3 slot. They are all members of the new make-over with the new improved IBC network aired nationwide via satellite as IBC's new Pinoy colorful hat in Filipino salakot against ABS-CBN's three signal rings and GMA's rainbow heart all we wanted was double-digit shares. The plan calls for an upgrade of transmitters to improve signal and all the radio and TV stations, a complete programming overhaul and a sales and marketing complement to generate more advertising revenues. Among the stalwarts who graced the occasion were chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez together with IBC Board of Directors, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing Tessie Taylor for making newly-refurbished Channel 13 hoping and sharing a conviction that there is a new dedication in our talented artists, producers and network owners to turn around the industry that many have practically is the most powerful avenue for the formation of taste, opinion and creation of idols on the on-cam actors but producers, writers, directors, makeup artists, wardrobe assistants, cameramen who welcomed the development. IBC-13 is proud to have the services of several established talents in the industry helped pioneer the use the innovation of state-of-the-art digital computer animation 3D on Philippine TV, which spawned today's dominant broadcast image design of television promos, shows, and programs. Rolando Valdueza, who is former ABS-CBN finance officer, now serving as IBC consultant for programming and marketing. He have help the reformatting and relaunching of The Kapinoy Network labor unions that including the IBC-13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union. Officials said that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the other number 3 slot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 and eventually become number 2," they revealed a self-confessed TV fan. Also continues to strengthen its reach across the Philippines and belong with upgraded transmission facilities and state-of-the-art technological advancements. A multibillion-peso state-of-the-art facility is now being designed to house the new IBC headquarters in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City upgraded with the digital production equipment. With all its studios already utilized fully. The technical operations center and master control room are practically being rebuilt with the digital automation systems. Scores of Final Cut Pro editing suites have also been assembled to service the growing requirements of the production units, the IBC execs further revealed. They are also forming the IBC Global Business to tap the Asia's international markets, developing the new media and the partnering with print for its online business. Boots Anson-Roa, the president and CEO of the network and the vice-chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) in the KBP meeting. The beauty pageant network as the official partner of international beauty pageants Miss Universe and their worldwide counterparts. IBC’s incomparable growth have brought them to more innovative in today's broadcasting (news and current affairs, children, entertainment and sports) push for 2013 represents IBC-13’s commitment to lead with innovative and creative programming and quality shows. IBC is spending billions of pesos to improve its privatization, transmission and reaching the top. Also, has the international channels like Global IBC along with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast Kapinoy programs, and the UHF news channel called IBC News Network (INN). The IBC Radio Network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country during its time. IBC has likewise with the news and public service AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 for the news and public service to provide content allow the broadcasting of IBC-13 programs, including IBC's top-rating primetime news program Express Balita, which will be simulcast in over Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. Meanwhile, an FM radio station iDMZ 891, the nation's #1 dance music radio in the country, will also target an Asian market and upscale in A-B-C markets for the dance music. Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization BBC World News and Fox News Channel, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Canoy revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with afternoon and late night news programs. “We have the most news content because we believe in the face of a network will also a strong news and public affairs,” he said. The noontime variety show Lunch Break which will compared to the rivals Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime!. Re-energized programming grid with a promising results, a kiddie favorite KapinoyLand and IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 will now have a new masses in news anchors. Competing against ABS-CBN and GMA, IBC-13 has managed to give us fresh concepts in their local shows, like Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy to interested in watching the same teleseryes daily offered by the two giant networks and DMZ-TV, Dear Heart, and T.O.D.A.S. are the trailblazers. In the primetime programming innovations posting higher viewership for its primetime programs, revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership with their sports programs from AKTV like PBA, NBA, United Football League (UFL), WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, PXC, The Main Event and Bigtime Bakbakan, IBC-13 also in the TV industry leaders for sponsors that can further enhance the quality and homegrown program for our outstanding, innovative and creative core intact when it announced yesterday this Sunday, that is the station's top-raters such as Richard Yap's The Weakest Link, Drew Arellano's Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Star where the Kapinoy network experienced its high ratings game. Ratings wise, she says, IBC-13 is the undisputed No. 3 in viewership, thanks primarily to the PBA and NBA games, the United Football League (UFL) and the top-rating shows like Express Balita, The Weakest Link, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Star and Sunday Sinemaks. Don't miss the relaunch of IBC's new look innovation of The Kapinoy Network this Monday (April 1) at 4 a.m. For more information and updates, log on to ibc.com.ph, facebook.com/IBC13 and twitter.com/ibc13. 'IBC New Schedule starting April 1, 2013' Monday-Friday *04:00am: The Gospel of the Kingdom *05:00am: Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) (vs. Umagang Kay Ganda vs. Unang Hirit) *07:30am: Sesame Street *08:00am: Chinpui *08:30am: Crayon Shin-chan *09:00am: Cyborg Kurochan *09:30am: Kirarin Revolution *10:00am: Joey & Teysi (LIVE) *11:00am: KapinoyLand *11:30am: T.O.D.A.S. Kids *12:00nn: Lunch Break (LIVE) (vs. It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!) *02:30pm: Danze sa TV (LIVE) (simulcast over iDMZ) *03:00pm: PopPixie *03:30pm: Totally Spies! *04:00pm: Winx Club (No. 1) (vs. Glory Jane vs. Forever)) *04:30pm: United Football League (LIVE) (M-T-Th); PBA (LIVE) (W-F) *06:30pm: Express Balita (No. 1) (LIVE) (vs. TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras) *07:00pm: Whacked Out Sports (M); WWE Bottom Line (T); PBA (LIVE) (W-F); WWE SmackDown! (Th) *08:00pm: The Weakest Link (Richard Yap) (No. 1) (M-T-Th) (vs. Juan dela Cruz vs. Nino) *09:00pm: Esperanza (Cristine Reyes) (vs. Ina Kapatid Anak vs. Mundo Mo'y Akin) *09:30pm: 5 Girls and Daddy (Jeffrey Hidalgo) (vs. Apoy sa Dagat vs. Temptation of Wife) *10:00pm: Rosalinda (vs. Kailangan Ko’y Ikaw vs. The Greatest Love) *10:30pm: My Daughter the Flower *11:00pm: News Team 13 (LIVE) *11:30pm: Pulsong Pinoy (M) *11:30pm: Good Take (T) *11:30pm: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (W) *11:30pm: Snooky (Th) *11:30pm: Bitag (F) *12:00mn: Noel @ Late Night (M-Th) *12:30mn: Home Shopping Network (W-Th) Saturday *04:30am: El Shaddai *06:30am: Barney & Friends *07:00am: Star Wars: The Clone Wars *07:30am: Grossology *08:00am: Health Line *08:30am: Cooltura *09:00am: Tukaan *10:00am: NBA (Live via satellite) *12:00nn: Lunch Break (LIVE) (vs. It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!) *02:30pm: Showbiz Star (LIVE) (vs. Showbiz Inside Report vs. Startalk) *03:30pm: Biyaheng Langit *04:00pm: PBA (LIVE) (No. 1) *06:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) (No. 1) (vs. Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal vs. Kap's Amazing Stories) *07:00pm: DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus) (No. 1) (vs. Wansapanataym vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko) *08:00pm: Dear Heart (Nadine Lustre) (vs. Maalaala Mo Kaya vs. Magpakailanman) *09:00pm: T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Katya Santos, Yam Concepcion, Carlos Agassi and Maui Taylor) (vs. Pilipinas Got Talent vs. Celebrity Bluff) *10:00pm: ONE FC (vs. Toda Max vs. Para Sa'yo Ang Laban Na Ito) *11:00pm: Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (alternative to Banana Split Extra Scoop and Bubble Gang) *11:30pm: Kapinoy Cinema *01:15am: Home Shopping Network Sunday *04:30am: Jesus Miracle Crusade *06:00am: Kerygma TV *07:00am: Family TV Mass *08:00am: Maya & Miguel *08:30am: Polly Pocket *09:00am: Chinatown TV *10:00am: NBA (Live via satellite) *12:00nn: The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *01:00pm: Bigtime Bakbakan (alternative to ASAP 18 and Party Pilipinas) *03:00pm: PBA (LIVE) (No. 1) (alternative to Luv U and Teen Gen, The Buzz and H.O.T. TV) *07:30pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) (No. 1) (vs. Rated K vs. Pepito Manaloto) *08:30pm: Born to be a Star (Anja Aguilar) (No. 1) (vs. Pilipinas Got Talent and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho) *10:00pm: Sunday Sinemaks (No. 1) (vs. Gandang, Gabi Vice and Imbestigador) *12:00mn: Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12:30am: El Shaddai News *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Express Balita'' *''News Team 13'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' Current Affairs/Public Service *''Linawin Natin'' *''Good Take'' *''Snooky'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Bitag'' *''Health Line'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' Dramas *''Esperanza'' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' *''Dear Heart'' Comedy *''TODAS Kids'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' Variety shows *''Lunch Break'' *''Danze sa TV'' *''DMZ-TV'' Magazine/Talk shows *''Joey & Teysi'' *''Noel @ Late Night'' *''Showbiz Star'' Game shows *''The Weakest Link'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' Reality *''Born to be a Star'' Educational *''Tipong Pinoy'' *''Cooltura'' Lifestyle *''Chinatown TV'' Sports (AKTV on IBC) *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' *''United Football League'' *''PXC'' *''The Main Event'' *''WWE Bottom Line'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' *''Tukaan'' (IBC) *''ONE FC'' (IBC) Movie blocks *''Kapinoy Cinema'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' Religious *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Family TV Mass'' *''Kerygma TV'' Children *''Sesame Street'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Barney & Friends'' Animes *''Chinpui'' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' *''Kirarin'' Telenovela *''Rosalinda'' Cartoons *''Polly Pocket'' *''PopPixie'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Winx Club'' *''Stars Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Grossology'' *''Maya & Miguel'' Korean drama *''My Daughter the Flower'' Channel 13 gets former ABS-CBN talents Anytime, we will be the former ABS-CBN news reporter, in show on ABS-CBN, namely Nadia Trinidad, Ron Cruz, Jeff Canoy, Mario Dumaual and Abner Mercado. More Reason: They’ve been pirated by the government-owned sequestered IBC-13 which is recruiting talents from other stations to beef up its News and Current Affairs Department. Mario Dumaual and company tendered their irrevocable resignation from ABS-CBN last Friday, catching their bosses off guard. The Funfare DPA said that the five were offered by IBC-13 twice their salaries at ABS-CBN and choice positions at The Kapinoy Network’s News and Public Affairs Department while the company are the homegrown ABS-CBN talents. IBC News and Current Affairs will sure to keep with news department ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs Fortified news of Eric Canoy-led IBC-13, so that the station integrated with IBC News and Current Affairs compared to ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs. Acquired new state of the art cameras that utilize discs instead of tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with covering live events in Metro Manila and provinces, remote areas, IBC's OB vans and ENG vans with microwave links to transmit audio and video. Effective from April 1, 2013 as The Kapinoy Network, the station all aspects, as well as news. The longest-running news program EXPRESS BALITA anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar at 6:30pm, remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied deliver top stories in national and local news, global news, metro news, police report, malacañang, government, politics, CCTV reports, citizen journalism news, public service, weather, sports news and showbiz news. Simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 on radio. The national late-night newscast NEWS TEAM 13, deliver the comprehensive 24-hour surveillance in top stories from national, local and global news, citizen journalism, government, malacañang, politics, CCTV reports, weather forecast and sports news. At 11:00pm, NEWS TEAM !# anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza. Compared to the rival late-night newscast from other networks where the comprehensive journalism in the news reports at night. So that they can keep with Kapuso and Kapamilya in terms of news and public affairs. 'IBC-13 (Summer 2013; print ad)' AKTV on IBC *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''United Football League'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' *''WWE Bottom Line'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' *''The Main Event'' *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' *''PXC'' *''ONE FC'' IBC-13 *''DMZ-TV'' (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) *''TODAS Kids'' *''Joey & Teysi'' (Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas) *''Showbiz Star'' (Dolly Anne Carvajal) *''Lunch Break'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''The Weakest Link'' (Richard Yap) *''Esperanza'' (Cristine Reyes) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo) *''Dear Heart'' (Nadine Lustre) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (Drew Arellano) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (Joey de Leon) *''Born to be a Star'' (Anja Aguilar) *''Express Balita'' (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) *''News Team 13'' (Jay Sonza) *''Linawin Natin'' (Jarius Bondoc) *''Good Take'' (Cathy Eigenmann) *''Bitag'' (Ben Tulfo) *''Cooltura'' (Pat Natividad) *''KapinoyLand'' (Mr. Kapinoy) *''Viva Box Office'' *''Sunday Sinemaks''